Cendres
by Nerya
Summary: En cette belle matinée de septembre, le meeting était, comme à son habitude, ennuyeux à souhait... Mais ça, c'était avant qu'Alfred ne s'effondre en pleine réunion ! Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'ils regretteraient les discours barbants et autres joyeusetés des meetings ! Et pourtant, ce jour-là, le monde a complètement changé...


_Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir ! Ami du néant, dans le vent !_

 _C'est avec une émotion toute particulière que je poste ma deuxième fic sur ce fandom ! C'est sans doute la plus longue fic que j'ai jamais terminé (et pourtant, ça pas été une mince affaire...), d'où une certaine fierté. Je suis d'autant plus fier de pouvoir vois la proposer à cette date précise, et donc en temps et en heure (Parce que, message personnel à une personne qui se reconnaîtra – Pâques est passé depuis belle lurette!)._

 _Une grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire, mettre en favori ou commentaire (voire les trois) ma précédente fic ! Merci aussi à Staffy pour la correction de celle-ci !_

 _Je cesse donc de vous embêter avec mon introduction dont tout le monde se fout et je vous souhaite une bonna pythie lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Toute ressemblance avec un célèbre manga japonais serait une fâcheuse coïncidence. Je tiens néanmoins à remercier Hidekaz Himaruya-senseipour sa précieuse collaboration..._

* * *

 **Cendres**

Ivan regardait l'horloge accrochée au mur crème en face de lui comme la nouvelle ennemie de l'Empire Communiste. Huit heures quarante-cinq. Seulement. Le temps passait trop lentement à son goût, comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à un meeting des nations. Son cher territoire lui manquait tant ! Lui et ses immenses contrées où il était facile de se cacher de Natalya. Sa petite sœur était particulièrement collante ces derniers temps et le poursuivait avec bien plus de hargne que d'habitude, en lui affirmant qu'ils se marieraient bientôt, au grand dam du pseudo-futur mari.

Le Russe balaya l'assemblée du regard, histoire de localiser sa cadette et de s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait le plus loin possible de lui. Il la repéra à l'autre bout de la table, entre Ukraine et Lettonie qui tremblait comme une feuille. Ivan frissonna quand il remarqua que les yeux de psychopathe de sa sœur le fixait depuis le début du meeting, et il détourna vite le regard. Un malheureux hasard voulut qu'il le pose sur la nation dont le temps de parole servait à son agaçante propagande capitaliste : Amérique.

Alfred expliquait l'évolution économique de son pays à l'aide... d'un indice BigMac ? (1) L'américain n'était pas sérieux, pas vrai ?

À en juger par la mine désespérée d'Angleterre, qui se demandait comment il avait pu autant foirer l'éducation de son fils (question à laquelle France se faisait un plaisir de répondre : « Je commence par où ? Ah oui : ta cuisine ! »), Alfred était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Néanmoins, le représentant des States ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Déjà, il ne hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre (à savoir, personne) qu'il était un héros comme à son habitude, et on distinguait clairement des cernes sous ses yeux (soit il avait passé la nuit à regarder les films d'horreur qu'il affectionnait tant, soit... Bon d'accord, Ivan l'avouait, il était peut-être un peu fautif sur ce coup-là...).

Par contre, le désintérêt total des autres nations aux paroles de la première puissance mondiale avait un air de déjà-vu-et-revu. Grèce dormait profondément, Ludwig peaufinait son discours pour qu'il soit le plus concis et efficace possible, sous les yeux désespérés de Feliciano qui tentait par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables d'attirer son attention, Gilbert écrivait des mots doux à son compagnon en pensant être discret tandis que Francis réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de mettre Angleterre dans son lit. Ce dernier était le seul à écouter les babillages de son fils. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à remarquer le teint tout à coup livide des States.

« _Alfred, are you okay_? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant ses épais sourcils. (Trad : **Alfred, est-ce que ça va ?** )

La question eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de certaines nations comme Allemagne ou Belgique. Amérique suait à grosses gouttes et son regard fiévreux n'annonçait rien de bon.

« _Of course, I'm_! » Assura l'Américain avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de douleur. « _Why_... » (Trad : **Bien sûr que ça va ! Pour...** )

Il s'écroula avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase.

« ALFRED ! »

La quadruple exclamation poussée simultanément par Arthur, Francis, Ivan et Matthew finit par sortir les dernières nations de leur désintérêt et réveilla Héraklès. Ludwig, qui était le plus près d'Amérique, bondit de sa chaise et rattrapa de justesse ce dernier avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaître Peter, paniqué et rouge d'avoir couru pour échapper aux agents de sécurité qui voulaient l'empêcher de rejoindre ses parents.

« Daddy ! Papa ! Ils ont dit à la télévision qu'Alfred a été victime d'un attentat ! »

SsSsSsS

Après l'annonce de Sealand, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, bien que brisé par la respiration haletante d'Alfred. Sous le choc, aucune nation n'amorça le moindre geste, fixant bêtement Peter comme s'il était capable de leur fournir plus d'explications, alors que la micro-nation, apeurée, n'attendait qu'un signe d'un de ses parents pour aller se blottir dans ses bras. Qui ? Qui avait bien pu faire ça ?

À la surprise générale, ce fut Russie qui reprit en premier ses esprits lorsqu'Amérique émit un faible gémissement. Il alla s'agenouiller près de Ludwig qui, Alfred toujours dans ses bras et voyant le vieil ennemi de ce dernier approcher dangereusement, se tendit, et posa une main sur le front brûlant de l'américain.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il des connaissances en médecine ? » Demanda le Russe alors que le contact avec sa peau froide semblait faire du bien à Alfred.

Arthur, qui s'était encore plus figé en voyant Ivan avancer vers son fils, sortit de sa torpeur et demanda à Sealand de s'approcher.

 _« Listen to me, Peter._ » Ordonna-t-il doucement à son benjamin en posant genou à terre afin d'être à sa hauteur. _« Do you want to help Alfie ?_ » (Trad : **Ecoute-moi, Peter. Veux-tu aider Alfie?** )

Le gamin hocha vigoureusement la tête et Arthur ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.

« Bien. Alors va chercher Irlande au bar de l'hôtel, elle va certainement t'envoyer balader parce qu'elle me boude mais insiste et dis-lui qu'un de ses neveux ne va pas bien. Ça devrait la faire rappliquer au plus vite. Tu as compris ? »

La micro-nation hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et courut chercher sa tante. Angleterre se tourna alors vers Francis et Matthew qui, après avoir recouvert leurs esprits, s'étaient précipités auprès d'Alfred. L'Anglais fronça ses épais sourcils quand il vit que son fils avait quitté les bras d'Allemagne pour ceux de Russie, et il comprit subitement en croisant le regard inquiet d'Ivan pourquoi il avait tant de mal à mettre la main sur le plus voyant de ses jumeaux lors des meetings.

Quand Angleterre arriva à ses côtés, le Russe sut immédiatement qu'Arthur avait deviné (d'un autre côté, la tâche ne s'était pas révélée si ardue vu le regard incendiaire que lui lançait le blond). Ivan ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier mais l'Anglais le devança de peu.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard... Et j'espère que tu as une excellente explication ! »

Si Francis et Ludwig relevèrent la tête, intrigués par les propos de l'Anglais, Matthew, lui, avait grimacé. Canada était au courant, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu la complicité qui régnait entre les jumeaux. Un nouveau gémissement d'Alfred lui rappela qu'il y avait pour l'instant plus urgent que les relations amoureuses d'Amérique.

Irlande arriva au moment même où la première puissance mondiale revint brusquement à lui. Il s'agrippa à Russie et, la tête nichée dans le cou de son amant, se perdit en sanglots tandis qu'Ivan lui murmurait doucement que tout allait bien, que la douleur allait bientôt cesser. Francis devint livide, puis cramoisi, et fusilla le Russe du regard. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ivan craignit une autre personne que sa sœur. Rien n'était pire qu'une union franco-britannique bien décidée à protéger sa progéniture...

Il ne dut son salut qu'à Irlande qui, après un rapide examen de la situation, hurla :

« Qu'est-ce vous foutez encore ici ! Tout le monde dehors ! Arthur, Ivan, vous restez ! Mais je ne veux personne d'autres dans mes pattes ! »

Personne n'osa protester, pas même les plus téméraires comme Matthias, pas même Francis qui, s'il l'avait pu, aurait bien rejoué Anastasia (et particulièrement la scène où le méchant moine russe mourait dans d'atroces souffrances...) avec le plus grand plaisir. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'Angleterre, Amérique, Irlande et Russie.

Aslinn s'accroupit alors devant son neveu et, sous le regard inquiet d'Arthur et celui suspicieux d'Ivan, elle l'examina avec la plus grande délicatesse. Comme elle ne trouvait rien et que cela lui laissait redouter le pire, elle préféra demander directement au principal intéressé.

« Alfred, tu m'entends ? »

Toujours lové contre le torse d'Ivan, l'Américain acquiesça doucement. Irlande considéra cela comme une bonne chose : son neveu ne souffrait pas au point d'être coupé des autres.

« Tu peux me dire où tu as mal ? »

« Partout... »

« Concentre-toi et dis-moi exactement d'où provient ta douleur. »

Amérique ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, des images de fumée épaisse et de tours en flamme lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il entendit les cris, les pleurs. Il ressentit la peur, la douleur, l'incompréhension. Inconsciemment, il chercha le réconfort d'Ivan, serrant un peu plus la main du Russe dans la sienne.

« Ignore-les, Alfred. » Lui murmura la voix rassurante de son amant. « Je sais que c'est dur, mais oublie tout ce qu'ils ressentent, concentre-toi sur ta propre douleur... »

L'Américain, sans lâcher la main de Russie, posa la sienne sur son cœur, désignant par la même occasion l'objet de tous ses maux. Aslinn grimaça. C'était pas bon du tout, ça...

Elle prit son petit frère en aparté pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Mauvaise nouvelle, je ne peux rien faire... »

« _What_! Ça valait bien la peine de te demander de l'aide ! »

« Arthur, ce n'est pas une douleur physique qu'il ressent ! C'est celle de son peuple ! Je te rappelle que deux avions se sont écrasés dans les tours du World Trade Center ! Ses tours jumelles dont il est si fier et où dix-sept mille américains travaillent chaque jour ! »

Les paroles de sa sœur lui firent une drôle d'impression. Il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui. Il y avait des Britanniques dans les victimes. Trop préoccupé par Alfred, il en avait oublié sa propre douleur, bien minime comparée à celle de son fils.

« _England_ , est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Si les yeux d'Arthur avaient été des lances-flammes, Ivan aurait été grillé sur place. L'Anglais sentit un regain de force s'emparer de lui.

« Toi ! Tu as intérêt à avoir... »

« Une bonne explication, je sais. Mais... »

« Ivan, tu couches avec mon fils alors qu'il y a quelques années, vous vous tapiez dessus. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas me justifier ce brusque changement de position... »

« Voyez qui dit ça... » Ricana Irlande s'attirant ainsi les foudres de son frère.

« Sauf que mes querelles avec Francis n'ont pas failli déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale ! »

« _Daddy, please_... »

Amérique ne termina pas sa phrase, il hurla à nouveau de douleur et se réfugia un peu plus dans les bras de son amant.

« Alfred, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Un nouveau crash... Sur le Pentagone... »

Malgré la très légère tension qui régnait entre eux, Angleterre et Russie échangèrent un regard inquiet. Mais quand ce cauchemar allait-il enfin prendre fin ?

SsSsSsS

Les nations s'étaient rassemblées dans la salle de repos et fixaient les images diffusées en direct par les télévisions locales avec un mélange d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Comment était-ce possible ? Comme Amérique avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Matthew était l'un des seuls à ne pas s'intéresser à la télévision. Il était bien trop occupé à rassurer la micro-nation blottie contre son torse. Sealand tremblait de tous ses membres et osait à peine jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran par crainte de ce qu'il allait voir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura son grand frère. « Tu ne risques rien. »

« Mais Alfred ? »

« Il est fort, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas la première puissance mondiale pour rien. »

Peter hocha doucement la tête un peu plus rassuré.

Rassuré, Matthew, lui, ne l'était pas. Les souvenirs de son père à la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale étaient encore bien trop frais dans sa mémoire. Bien que la situation soit complètement différente, le Canadien ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir Francis errer dans sa capitale en ruine et ne tenir debout que grâce à l'appui d'Arthur. Heureusement, Peter était à l'époque bien trop jeune pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, sinon lui aussi aurait sans doute rapproché cette image avec celle d'Alfred en pleurs dans les bras d'Ivan.

Canada maudissait sa tante de ne pas lui avoir permis de rester avec son frère, tout comme France. À la seule différence que son père avait été contraint par ses deux meilleurs amis d'aller s'oxygéner les nerfs parce que « tuer sa belle-sœur, c'est pas du tout awesome. Et tuer son futur gendre aussi ! ». Francis aurait bien voulu fusiller Gilbert sur place. Pas la peine de lui rappeler les goûts catastrophiques de son fils en matière d'amant ! Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi ! (Sa mauvaise foi lui interdisait de s'avouer qu'Alfred devait bien l'avoir héritée de quelqu'un, certainement de ses parents...). Heureusement pour Prusse, Espagne était arrivé tel Zorro sur son fier destrier à sa rescousse et les avait tous les deux embarqués prendre l'air.

Même si son père avait vraiment besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, égoïstement, Matthew aurait aimé avoir Gilbert à ses côtés. Lui aussi aurait aimé entendre la voix de son compagnon que son jumeau était trop awesome pour aller mal et ne pas être obligé de s'en auto-persuader par ses propres moyens.

« Matthieu ! Peter ! Romano et moi avons fait du chocolat, vous en voulez ? »

Canada leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Louise. La Belge tenait un mug rempli du fameux breuvage aux vertus réconfortantes dans chaque main. Sealand s'empara du sien et en but avec une rapidité qui fit rire la représentante du pays de la gaufre. Canada fut plus réservé et accepta le mug que lui tendait Belgique en rougissant. Il avala avec timidité le chocolat qui, encore très chaud, lui brûla la langue. Il grimaça et Louise paniqua.

« Il n'est pas bon, c'est ça ? Je savais que je ne devais... »

« Si, si ! Il est excellent ! » Se rattrapa le Canadien, peu envieux de créer un incident diplomatique. « Juste un peu chaud. »

« Il est trop bon ! » S'écria Peter en se jetant dans les bras de la Belge. « Merci ! »

« Évidemment qu'il est bon ! Il a été fait avec du vrai chocolat belge ! » Rit Louise en ébouriffant la tignasse de la micro-nation avant de se tourner vers le Canadien. « Tu as des nouvelles d'Alfred ? »

Matthew secoua négativement la tête mais n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il se leva lorsqu'il vit Arthur et Aslinn à l'entrée de la pièce et, laissant Peter au bon soin de Belgique, se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Daddy ! Où est Alfred ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Angleterre grimaça.

« Je te mentirais en te disant que tout va bien. Néanmoins, ça pourrait être pire. Ivan l'a ramené dans sa chambre... »

« Ôte-moi d'un doute, Angleterre. » Fit une voix glaciale derrière la nation anglaise. « Tu n'as quand même pas laissé notre fils dans les mains de Russie ? »

En voyant son petit frère devenir livide et se retourner lentement vers un Francis passablement énervé, Irlande trouva judicieux de prendre rapidement la poudre d'escampettes avant de se retrouver en plein milieu d'une dispute de couple à la franco-britannique. Elle souhaita bonne chance à Matthew et alla rejoindre ses frères.

Francis se tenait devant la porte, les poings serrés. Antonio et Gilbert étaient derrière lui et lançaient à l'Anglais des yeux dont la signification était très claire :

« Désolé, mauvais timing. On a pas pu le retenir plus longtemps ! »

Le Britannique leur fit signe qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu et de fuir très courageusement le plus loin possible s'ils tenaient un temps soit peu à leurs tympans. Si Antonio fit preuve de sagesse en courant rejoindre Romano parce que « son petit esprit fragile devait être choqué par les horribles images diffusées à la télévision et qu'il avait certainement besoin de réconfort », Gilbert, lui, préféra prendre le risque de rester pour soutenir Matthew dans l'épreuve difficile d'arbitrer ses parents dans une énième dispute. Néanmoins, il se promit mentalement de ne jamais intervenir, quel que soit le sujet abordé. L'awesome Prusse était téméraire mais pas suicidaire...

Arthur et Francis se firent face pendant un moment qui parut très long aux yeux de Matthew et Gilbert. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs serré la main de son compagnon dans la sienne en signe de soutien moral et le Canadien l'en remercia avec un petit sourire timide.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Arthur se décida enfin à s'expliquer. Il fixa droit dans les yeux son rival et amant et lui dit de bout en blanc :

« Je pense que, dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, Russie est le plus à même de s'occuper d'Alfred. Je crois, et ça me fait du mal de l'admettre, qu'Ivan est celui qui le connaît le mieux. Il saura trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. »

L'Anglais avait décidé de jouer sur la corde sensible : faire comprendre à Francis que son fils avait besoin du Russe pour se remettre. Le Français ne prendrait jamais le risque de laisser ses enfants souffrir alors qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher. Il était bien trop protecteur pour ça.

« Pour l'instant, soit. » Concéda-t-il. « Mais tu tiens vraiment à ce que cette relation s'éternise ? »

« Alfred fait ce qu'il veut, il n'est pas sous ta responsabilité et, grâce à ton intervention et celle de ton frère (2), il n'est plus sous la mienne. Désolé de t'annoncer qu'on ne peut pas surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes et que, par conséquent, à part en l'enfermant dans sa maison en Virginie, je ne vois pas comment tu veux l'empêcher de voir son amant... »

« En voilà une idée intéressante... »

« Papa ! » S'indigna Matthew.

« Je plaisante, Matthieu, je plaisante... »

« Je me moque pas mal de tes plaisanteries ! Je crois qu'Alfred vous a assez prouvé qu'il était maître de ses choix ! Tu tiens vraiment à connaître ce que daddy a vécu après l'indépendance des Treize colonies ? »

Arthur prenait énormément de plaisir à voir son éternel rival être sermonné de la sorte par leur fils. D'autant plus que Matthew avait tout à fait raison. Si lui avait souffert de l'éloignement de son aîné, la douleur serait dix fois pire pour Francis.

« Non... » Admit ce dernier du bout des lèvres.

Non, il ne le supporterait pas. Il se souvenait encore trop bien du calvaire qu'Alfred avait fait endurer à Arthur durant cette période. Les futurs States l'avaient évité pendant des années, ne donnant aucune nouvelle et l'ignorant lors des meetings. Et, lorsqu'Alfred s'était enfin décidé à lui adresser la parole, il avait fait en sorte que chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche rappelle à son daddy qu'il n'était désormais plus sous sa protection. Non, France ne voulait pas vivre un tel cauchemar.

Des cris d'horreur le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées : l'une des tours, la sud, venait de s'écrouler à l'effarement général.

SsSsSsS

Ivan avait porté son amant dans ses bras et l'avait conduit à sa chambre. Au début, Alfred avait vivement protesté, arguant qu'il pouvait marcher seul. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'était effondré après quelques pas, ses jambes incapables de le soutenir, l'Américain n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de laisser le Russe le porter. Cependant, il n'avait pas manqué de râler durant toute la durée du voyage. Ivan avait souri et lui avait affirmé qu'il ressemblait énormément à Angleterre quand il boudait de la sorte, ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de faire taire le représentant des States.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la chambre, Alfred gémit à nouveau et nicha sa tête dans le cou du Russie.

« Un nouveau crash ? » S'inquiéta Ivan.

L'Américain secoua négativement la tête en gémissant de plus belle.

« Une des tours s'est écroulée... »

Sa voix était plaintive et il tremblait. Le Russe n'avait jamais vu son amant aussi faible. Il se promit intérieurement de trouver le responsable et de lui faire payer la douleur d'Alfred aux moyens des pires tortures imaginables.

« Ça va passer... »

« Tu as déjà dit ça il y a une heure... Et j'ai toujours aussi mal ! »

Ivan ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, ce qui ne s'était pas révélé si facile avec Alfred dans ses bras. Russie ne put retenir un sourire en notant le bazar qui régnait déjà dans la pièce alors que l'Américain ne l'occupait que depuis la veille.

« Ça fait très... mariage... » Se plaignit Alfred quand son amant le déposa sur son lit.

Encore une fois, le Russe resta silencieux mais il garda son sourire. Il enleva délicatement la chemise de l'Américain qui grimaça et lui murmura doucement de se reposer, que lui allait redescendre donner des nouvelles et potentiellement être massacré par Angleterre et France. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie après avoir embrassé le front d'Alfred mais ce dernier le retint par le poignet.

« Reste... » Souffla-t-il sur un ton involontairement suppliant. « Je... Je ne voudrais pas que daddy et Francis te désintègrent aux rayons laser... »

Même affaibli, la fierté d'Amérique lui interdisait de demander à son ancien rival, fût-il maintenant son amant, de ne pas l'abandonner et le poussait à invoquer la première excuse qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le garder près de lui. Le Russe aurait pu s'en moquer, il n'en trouvait Alfred que plus mignon.

« Je ne t'abandonne pas... » Le rassura Ivan à se rasseyant sur le rebord du lit. « L'ai-je déjà fait ? »

« Je t'ai attendu hier... Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit... »

« Je suis désolé. Natalya me courait après et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache pour nous deux... »

« Maintenant, elle est au courant... Comme toutes les nations d'ailleurs... » Railla Alfred avant de pâlir subitement (enfin, devenir encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà). « Bordel ! Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ! »

Sa voix était partagé entre douleur et colère. Il en avait assez de sentir son peuple souffrir et mourir ! Il en avait assez d'entendre les cris et les pleurs ! Lui qui ne savait pas tenir en place, il ne souhaitait qu'être au calme.

Il se sentit soudain capté par les bras de son amant. Habituellement, Alfred aurait rechigné et se serait débattu pour qu'il le lâche. Mais il n'était pas dans le contexte habituel et il se lova bien volontiers contre Russie qui lui chantonna doucement :

« _Люли, люли, люленьки,_ (Liouli-liouli lioulenki,)

 _Где вы, где вы, гуленьки ?_ (Où êtes-vous, où êtes-vous, petites colombes ?)

 _Прилетайте на кровать,_ (Volez sur le lit)

 _Начинайте ворковать._ (Commencez à roucouler.)

 _Люли, люли, люленьки,_ (Liouli-liouli lioulenki)

 _Прилетели гуленьки._ (Elles ont volé jusqu'au lit,)

 _Сели в изголовьице -_ (Se sont posées près de ta tête,)

 _Спи-ка на здоровьице._ (Gardant ton sommeil,)

 _Стали гули ворковать -_ (Elles se sont mises à roucouler,)

 _Стала доча засыпать_ » (Tu t'es endormi.)

Le chant d'Ivan faisait son effet, le représentant des States se sentait plus apaisé. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la douce mélodie de son amant, et ne tarda pas à somnoler. Le Russe constata avec satisfaction que sa berceuse faisait effet et qu'Amérique ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Il caressa tendrement la joue d'Alfred et il prit conscience de la place importante que cet imbécile hyperactif occupait dans son cœur. Il n'était pas seulement à amant passager, loin de là...

« Saleté d'Ricain... » Murmura Russie, plus amusé par la situation qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« _Fucking Ruskoff_... » Renchérit son éternel rival, bien plus par habitude qu'autre chose, avant de s'abandonner complètement aux bras de Morphée.

SsSsSsS

La bouilloire siffla enfin, au grand bonheur d'Arthur qui regarda sa montre avec satisfaction. Dix-sept heure : pile dans les temps ! Avec une minutie bien britannique, il versa l'eau chaude dans cinq tasses et, après avoir laissé le thé infuser un peu, les déposa dans les mains de chaque personne présente sous les yeux amusés de Matthew et Peter, ceux intrigués d'Ivan et ceux blasés de Francis. La fin du monde pouvait bien pointer le bout de son nez, l'Angleterre pouvait bien être envahie par une armée de bloody froggies perverses, les States pouvaient bien être attaquées par des terroristes, rien n'empêcherait le représentant anglais de prendre son thé à dix-sept heures tapante !

« Arthur, tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment ? » Soupira le Français, fatigué, en posant la tasse sur la table avec une mine de dégoût.

« Sache, mon cher froggy, que c'est toujours le bon moment pour une bonne tasse de thé... »

« Et le café, tu connais ? »

« Si tu veux de cet infâme breuvage, tu n'as qu'à t'en préparer dans la salle de repos ! »

Malgré les insultes visant son rival, la nation française quitta la chambre d'Alfred, où toute la petite famille s'était posée en attente de nouvelles, à la recherche d'une boisson buvable. Son départ fut accueilli par un discret soupir de soulagement canadien. Angleterre était assez fier de lui, il avait réussi un petit exploit. La tension entre France et Russie qui s'était créée lors leur arrivée (lorsque Francis avait découvert son fils endormi dans les bras d'Ivan) était retombée, au grand soulagement des autres nations présentes.

Gilbert arriva quelques minutes à peine après le départ du Français et constata avec satisfaction que le calme était revenu dans la pièce. Le Prussien l'avait déserté un peu plus tôt, prétextant aller aux nouvelles. Il avait proposé à Matthew de l'accompagner mais son compagnon avait refusé, voulant être présent au cas où son jumeau se réveillerait.

« Franny est parti ? » S'étonna l'albinos qui voyait mal son meilleur ami abandonner Alfred dans les mains soviétiques, malgré la présence de son amant et de son fils.

« Il est parti chercher de quoi se préparer un café ! Il ne voulait pas de mon thé !» Lui expliqua joyeusement Arthur. « Et toi, en veux-tu une tasse ? »

« C'est très gentil de ta part... » Commença très diplomatiquement Gilbert. « Mais tu sais, l'eau chaude et moi, on est pas très copains... »

Angleterre haussa les épaules en murmurant que les allemands n'avaient aucun goût.

« Que disent-ils en bas ? » Demanda Ivan d'un ton autoritaire qui rappela à Gilbert les très désagréables années de guerre froide. « A-t-on une idée de qui a organisé ça ? »

Le Prussien déglutit en remarquant les quatre paires d'yeux insistant posées sur lui. À ce moment précis, il aurait bien aimé avoir la même capacité de disparaître que son compagnon.

« Certains citent des noms, sans en être sûrs. Al Qaïda revient souvent... »

« Afghanistan donc. » Murmura Ivan dont l'aura était de plus en plus sombre. « Intéressant... »

« Tu ne feras rien. Ni à Afghanistan, ni à personne d'autre. »

Les nations présentes eurent un soupir de soulagement. Alfred se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, droit comme un i bien qu'encore pâle, et lançait un regard incendiaire à son amant. L'Américain connaissait son ancien rival et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour deviner ce que le Russe avait en tête.

« Alfred ! » Hurla Peter en courant vers son grand frère sans se préoccuper des tensions entre Amérique et Russie.

La micro-nation alla se blottir dans les bras de son aîné et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille qu'il avait vraiment eu peur. Le représentant des States rit et lui assura en lui ébouriffant sa tignasse blonde qu'un héros s'en sortait toujours. À ses mots, Sealand serra un peu plus fort son grand frère qui grimaça de douleur mais qui ne fit rien pour arrêter son cadet. L'Américain croisa le regard inquiet de son jumeau et, d'un signe de tête, l'invita à les rejoindre.

« Mais, pitié, avec moins de force que Peter ! » Semblait le supplier le rictus douloureux d'Amérique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la fratrie Kirkland-Bonnefoy s'étreignait sous les mines attendries de leur daddy et des amants des jumeaux.

Alfred profita de cet élan fraternel le plus longtemps qu'il put avant de s'écarter doucement et de faire face à Ivan. Ce dernier s'était relevé et s'était approché de son amant au point de sentir son souffle effleurer sa peau.

« Jure-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à me venger ! » Lui demanda Alfred, usant de toute son autorité, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ils doivent payer. » Répliqua Russie avec un calme froid qui fit déglutir Gilbert.

« Nous sommes d'accord. Seulement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Ivan, ce sont les miennes ! Je ne veux que daddy, papa ou toi vous vous en mêliez ! Alors jure-le moi ! »

Aucune des nations présentes n'étaient à l'aise. Matthew s'était placé de façon à protéger Sealand, Arthur était sur le vif, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait et Gilbert s'était planqué sous la table. Le Prussien se souvenait encore trop bien des années sous domination russe et la pression qui régnait entre les deux anciens rivaux de la guerre froide lui rappelait étrangement cette période. Il repéra vite les issues possibles, paré à emmener Matthew et Peter au moindre geste suspect.

Néanmoins, Ivan devait avoir fait de sacrés progrès dans le domaine des négociations car il lâcha du bout des lèvres.

« Je te le promets. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me le promettes ! Je veux que tu me le jures ! »

« As-tu donc si peu confiance en moi ? »

Alfred eut un air désolé.

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Ivan... Je te connais assez pour savoir ce dont tu es capable par vengeance... »

Le Russe serra les poings si fort qu'ils devinrent blancs. Gilbert crut un instant qu'il allait tout envoyer balader et vit à sa grande surprise quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible s'il ne l'avait pas vu en personne. Ivan céda.

« Je te jure que les responsables ne subiront rien de ma part en représailles des attentats. Satisfait ? »

La tension éclata aussitôt, au grand bonheur des autres. Alfred enlaça son amant comme si le conflit n'avait jamais existé et se colla à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Merci. » Lui murmura-t-il simplement.

Ivan l'embrassa tendrement et les autres nations furent certaines que la hache de guerre était bien enterrée. Du moins, entre l'Américain et le Russe. Estimant sans doute que les deux amoureux s'entrelaçaient depuis trop longtemps, Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge et Gilbert, qui s'était ré-installé à côté de Canada, hésita à trouver à nouveau refuge sous la table.

Amérique eut le bon goût de rougir en croisant le regard transperçant de son daddy. Il quitta à regret les bras de Russie et alla s'asseoir à la place que l'Anglais lui désigna tandis qu'Ivan rejoignait la sienne. L'Américain constata qu'il était installé à l'exact opposé de son amant et roula les yeux. Ce ne fut que par pur esprit de vengeance que, lorsqu'Arthur posa un tasse de thé devant son nez, il déclara avec un grand sourire innocent :

« Tu as organisé une _tea party_ ? Comme à Boston ? Chouette ! Tu veux de l'aide ? » (3)

Gilbert faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière. Matthew, qui était assis juste à côté de son frère, lui envoya un coup de coude lui imposant le silence tandis que Peter, ne possédant pas la référence historique, l'interrogea du regard.

« Je suis heureux de constater que tu va mieux. » Fit le représentant anglais avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille. « Nous allons pouvoir avoir une sérieuse discussion tous les deux... »

L'ancienne colonie anglaise déglutit méchamment. Il aurait mieux fait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre dès son réveil. Certes, sa chambre était au cinquième étage, mais il aurait préféré la chute plutôt qu'affronter son daddy dont le mode mère-poule avait été activé.

Arthur but une gorgée de son thé avant de commencer l'interrogatoire. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'apprécier le goût exquis de son _Earl Grey_!

« Bien ! » S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il reposait sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. « Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensembles ? »

Alfred jeta un regard hésitant à son amant, en quête de soutien. Ivan hocha la tête, lui indiquant que tout irait bien. Seulement, ça, l'Américain n'en était pas aussi sûr que lui...

« Dix ans... » Marmonna-t-il en remuant nerveusement la cuillère dans la tasse en face de lui.

« Ah ouais quand même ! » S'exclama Gilbert, s'attirant ainsi les foudres d'Angleterre. « J'y pense ! Ça ne coïncide pas avec la fin de la guerre froide ? »

« Ne me dîtes pas que... » Supplia Arthur, livide.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Intervint Alfred avant que les esprits ne s'emballent. « Nous nous sommes mis en couple après l'effondrement de l'Union soviétique ! C'en est une conséquence ! Pas la cause ! »

Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur la pièce : Arthur fut heureux d'apprendre que, non, son fils n'avait pas failli déclencher un troisième conflit mondial juste à cause d'une tension sexuelle, Gilbert et Matthew furent contents de constater que l'Anglais prenait les choses relativement bien et Alfred fut ravi d'avoir réussi à annoncer sans trop de problèmes le nombre d'années où il avait caché sa relation à son daddy. Ivan, lui, préférait rester silencieux et ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Si Angleterre semblait calme, il avait appris à toujours se méfier de cette nation dont la fâcheuse tendance aux coups dans le dos était connue de tous.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Demanda Arthur à son fils après avoir digéré la (longue) période durant laquelle ce dernier avait été en couple sans lui en avoir parlé.

« Aussi sûr que je l'étais lors de ma révolution... » Répondit Alfred du tac à tac. « Et tu sais mieux que personne mon acharnement lors de cette période... »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire innocent et, pour la deuxième fois sur peu de temps, Matthew lui enfonça le coude dans les cotes. Si l'Américain tenait vraiment à se mettre leur dad sur le dos, qu'il continue ! Il était sur la bonne voie !

Cependant, Arthur ne se formalisa pas des remarques de son fils.

« Je suppose que tu es assez grand pour assumer tes choix... Pour ma part, _I don't care._.. » (Trad : **Je m'en moque** )

Les jumeaux et leurs compagnons échangèrent un regard aussi surpris que soulagé tandis que l'Anglais portait sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« ... Et je vous laisse vous démerder avec froggy... »

« _Daddy_! » Protesta Alfred.

« Tu es indépendant, _honey_. Je n'ai plus à me mêler de tes affaires... _Good luck_ ! »

Angleterre dissimula à peine son air vengeur. Il avait beau aimer son fils, il n'allait quand même pas faciliter la vie de cet ingrat après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir !

« J'ai peur de comprendre... » Intervint Ivan. « En quoi France peut-être pire qu'England ? »

« Eh bien disons que, j'ai beau être son awesome meilleur ami, ça n'a pas empêché Franny de m'offrir des chrysanthèmes lors du dernier repas de famille... » (4)

« Ah... » Fut le seul commentaire du Russe qui était tout de suite moins rassuré.

Le cerveau d'Alfred tournait à du cent à l'heure. Croiser son père français serait un très mauvais calcul, surtout si, comme l'Américain le pensait, des français comptaient parmi les victimes. Connaissant Francis, il n'en serait que plus énervé et ne manquerait pas de lui casser les oreilles avec un discours hypocrite à propos des relations ennemi/amant. Peu envieux de se farcir les reproches de France, surtout dans cet état, il décida de partir au plus vite avant que son deuxième père ne revienne.

Il rechercha son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé son portable sur la table du meeting et que, par conséquent, il devait toujours y être. Il se tourna alors vers son jumeau et lui demanda s'il pouvait emprunter le sien. Le Canadien lui tendit l'appareil avec une mine interrogative.

« Pour appeler George ! » Lui expliqua la nation américaine. « Le connaissant, il doit paniquer comme c'est pas permis ! »

« C'est qui George ? » Souffla Gilbert à son compagnon tandis qu'Alfred s'éloignait pour passer son coup de fil tranquillement.

« Washington. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter... »

L'Américain revint quelques minutes plus tard, sa veste d'aviateur en main.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu prends la poudre d'escampettes avant que Francis ne revienne ? » Demanda Arthur, assez amusé par le comportement de son héros de fils.

« On a besoin de moi à New York ! J'aurais d'ailleurs dû m'y trouver depuis longtemps ! »

« Tu n'étais pas en état ! » Protesta Ivan, ce qui fit sourire Matthew et Peter et lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amant.

« Je vais très bien Ivan ! J'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi, de sentir que mon peuple est vivant, que des enfants jouent encore dans les rues parce qu'ils sont encore trop innocents pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, que leurs parents, en les voyant, aient l'espoir d'un avenir moins sombre... »

Puis, remarquant la mine peu convaincue de son daddy, il ajouta :

« Même si je dois bien avouer que croiser papa dans de telles circonstances ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Je... ne pense pas avoir le courage de m'expliquer avec lui après ce qui s'est passé... »

« Tu penses néanmoins être en état de te rendre seul à New York... »

Russie avait beau avoir prononcé sa remarque sur un ton neutre, Alfred sut très bien lire entre les lignes. Amérique était certainement celui qui connaissait le mieux Ivan. Il n'existe rien de mieux que de passer cinquante ans à vouloir tuer quelqu'un et l'aimer ensuite pendant dix ans afin de lire en cette personne comme dans un livre ouvert ! Son amant voulait l'accompagner. Seulement, ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme.

Par pure esprit de provocation envers Angleterre (et de manipulation _made in America and inspired by France_ ), il s'installa sur les genoux russes et embrassa passionnellement son amant qui y répondit bien volontiers. À tel point qu'Arthur trouva judicieux de protéger les yeux innocents de son benjamin qui, lui, aurait bien voulu en savoir justement un peu plus, en rougissant furieusement (restait plus qu'à déterminer si c'était de gêne ou de rage...). Même l'awesome Gilbert commençait à se sentir de trop...

Finalement, ce fut Matthew qui mit fin à cette étonnante démonstration d'affection mutuelle entre anciens ennemis en se raclant la gorge. Alfred se dégagea alors à regret tandis que Russie affichait un sourire satisfait. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite lorsque son amant lui murmura sa décision.

« Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner Ivan... »

« Pardon ? »

Gilbert crut entendre un « kolkol » s'échapper de la bouche de l'ancienne URSS et hésita à retourner se planquer sous la table.

« Réfléchis trente secondes ! » Se justifia l'Américain. « La Guerre Froide a beau être terminée, tu restes le représentant de la Russie. Te pointer chez moi juste après une attaque de cette ampleur serait un très mauvais calcul. Mes dirigeants se sentiront menacés, même si tu viens en paix... »

Force d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort...

Ivan était contrarié. Très contrarié. Il dégageait cette aura que toutes les nations avaient appris à craindre, à moins de porter une veste d'aviateur et de s'enfiler des burgers à longueur de journée sans prendre le moindre gramme de graisse. D'ailleurs, la nation en question n'était pas du tout impressionnée et comptait bien rester campée sur ses positions. Ivan ne l'accompagnerait pas !

« Je peux t'accompagner, moi. »

Les deux amants se tournèrent vers Canada, qui venait de trouver l'idée génial pour satisfaire les deux partis et éviter une deuxième catastrophe. Gilbert ne put retenir un sourire : son compagnon était tout simplement _awesome_!

Alfred grimaça. Trouver un prétexte pour refuser qu'Ivan l'accompagne avait été enfantin. Par contre, dénicher une excuse potable pour éviter Matthew s'avérait beaucoup plus compliqué...

Le représentant des States poussa un soupir résigné avant de se tourner vers son amant.

« Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

Le Russe échangea un regard avec Arthur, souhaitant connaître l'avis de son "beau-père" sur la question. L'Anglais hocha simplement la tête.

« Si ça ne dérange pas Matthew... » Céda le géant slave.

La réaction d'Alfred ne se fit pas prier. Il salua les nations présentes, ébouriffa la tignasse de son petit frère pour encore le rassurer un peu plus et se précipita vers la sortie avant que ses baby-sitters auto-attitrés ne changent d'avis et décident de ne plus le laisser partir.

« On se retrouve en bas Mattie ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître.

Les quatre nations adultes le regardèrent s'en aller, une mine inquiète clairement inscrite sur leur visage. Canada sourit à son daddy et à Ivan.

« Je vais le surveiller de très près, c'est promis... »

Le Canadien partit ensuite rejoindre son jumeau, non sans avoir embrasser Gilbert qui lui souhaita bonne chance.

Un fois son amoureux sorti, Prusse sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il était dans une situation pas awesome du tout ! Grimaçant, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Angleterre et de Russie qui s'affrontaient silencieux.

« Si tu lui fais le moindre mal... » Lança Arthur à la nation slave, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler ses menaces.

On n'était pas encore à l'ambiance "guerre froide", mais ça s'y rapprochait dangereusement...

Voilà pourquoi il fut bien soulagé de voir réapparaître Francis, un mug de café en main. Puis, après réflexion, Gilbert se dit que le plus sage serait peut-être d'embarquer Peter et de courir le plus loin possible du futur champ de bataille.

« Ôtez-moi d'un doute... » Commença France, ne semblant pas remarquer l'ambiance dans la pièce. « La tornade blonde que je viens de croiser dans le couloir poursuivie par Matthieu, c'était bien Alfred ? »

Les deux autres étant trop occupés à se toiser, ce fut Gilbert qui confirma et qui lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait raté. Le Français fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en apprenant la façon dont son fils avait tenté de s'esquiver.

« Au moins, il va mieux... » Murmura le blond, regardant distraitement la porte de la chambre où Alfred avait passé la journée.

« Tu m'as l'air bien calme par rapport à tout à l'heure... » Intervint sur un ton soupçonneux Arthur qui en avait visiblement fini avec Ivan (ou alors, il pensait, avec raison, que Francis se ferait un plaisir de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé).

Le Français désigna son mug avec un grand sourire.

« La magie de la caféine ! Néanmoins... (il jeta un regard noir à Russie) Ne crois pas un instant que je t'ai oublié ! Nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion toi et moi ! Et crois-moi, hiver russe ou pas, tu vas regretter de t'être approché d'un de mes bébés ! »

Le grand sourire que le géant slave offrit au blond glaça le sang de Gilbert, et sans doute celui d'Angleterre et de France, même si ces derniers n'en montrèrent rien.

« J'ai hâte d'y être... »

Ces dernières paroles sonnèrent la fin temporaire des hostilités et les quatre nations purent se concentrer sur l'autre conséquence de cette fichue journée.

« Comment Alfred gère la crise ? » Demanda Francis à son amant anglais.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Il veut paraître fort, même à nos yeux... Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne chose... »

« Ces attentats vont complètement changer la donne. » Intervint Ivan. « Qui qu'ils soient, ces terroristes ont montré qu'Alfred n'est pas le colosse qu'il paraissait être. On a exposé ses faiblesses. Et ça, il l'a bien compris... »

Ses parents acquiescèrent doucement de la tête.

« Bref, il va falloir les surveiller de très près ! » Résuma Gilbert. « Et prier pour qu'il ne fasse pas une de ces grosses conneries dont il a le secret ! »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? » Demanda une petit voix d'une micro-nation que les adultes avaient complètement oublié.

Arthur et Francis se regardèrent un instant avant que l'Anglais pose un genou à terre pour être à hauteur de son benjamin.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que, après un traumatisme comme celui que vient de connaître Alfred, plus rien n'est jamais pareil... »

« Surtout quand tu penses devoir porter sur tes épaules le reste du monde... » Grogna Gilbert, ce qui lui valut trois regards noirs.

« Quand cela se passe, il y a un risque de se renfermer sur toi-même. » Reprit l'Anglais comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. « D'accuser tes voisins t'avoir provoqué tous tes malheurs, de te couper des autres et de te retrouver complètement seul face à ta souffrance. Et là, tu es au bord du gouffre et tu risques de franchir les limites que tu t'es toi-même fixé, d'utiliser les méthodes que tu combattais tous les jours parce que ta soif de vengeance est devenue trop grande... C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir veiller sur Alfred... Tu comprends ? »

La jeune micro-nation hocha vigoureusement la tête, ce qui arracha un sourire à son daddy. Bien sûr, Arthur savait que Peter n'acquiesçait que pour lui faire plaisir. Il était encore heureusement trop jeune pour avoir connu ce genre de situation et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre la douleur, et parfois la honte, d'avoir succombé à une telle folie.

« Mais il va aller mieux, pas vrai ? »

« Ça, Peter, seul le temps nous le dira... »

* * *

 _Et voilà..._

 _Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'avais une autre fin en tête, peut-être un peu plus joyeuse... Seulement, il m'a fallu un bout de temps pour la terminer et, entre temps, il y a eu le 7 janvier, le 13 novembre, le 22 mars, le 14 juillet,... Et, lorsque j'ai repris cette histoire, je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait qu'y avoir qu'une seule fin..._

 _Mes proches confirmeront, je suis une grande perfectionniste et, honnêtement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir baclé cette fin. Néanmoins, j'ai mis des mots sur ce que je pensais, sur ce que je craignais. Je suis Belge et, au lendemain du 13 novembre, j'ai été écœurée par l'attitude de certains Français qui réclamaient la fermeture des frontières entre nos deux pays, qui ont commencé à avoir peur de leur propre voisins... Cette attitude n'est pas la bonne solution, ce n'est pas en se refermant sur nous même que l'on va s'en sorti, au contraire. « L'union fait la force », c'est d'autant plus vrai par les temps qui courent._

 _Enfin, cette histoire, elle est pour les Américains du 11 septembre, les Parisiens du 7 janvier et du 13 novembre, pour les Bruxellois du 22 mars et les Niçois du 14 juillet..._

 _Pythites infos complémentaires :_

 _(1) L'indice Big Mag existe vraiment ! Si, si ! Chaque année, la revue The Economist compare les prix des Big Mag dans à peu près 50 pays (puisque, fondamentalement, c'est la même recette partout) pour mesurer le pouvoir d'achat de ces pays. Bref, une bonne histoire à l'américaine : à la base publié pour la blague, c'est devenu un sujet d'étude sérieux pour plusieurs spécialistes (et c'est les Romains qui sont fous...)_

 _(2) On a peut-être trop tendance à oublier qu'il n'y a pas que les Français qui ont aidé les colons d'Amérique à gagner leur indépendance. L'Espagne prend part au conflit en 1779 (sûrement pour se venger de la perte de leur Invincible Armada...). Sans compter les Provinces-Unis (les Pays-Bas) qui rejoint la partie en 1780 !_

 _(3) La Boston Tea Party, en 1773, est souvent considérée comme le point de départ de la Guerre d'Indépendance américaine. Un si bon thé jeté à la mer pour une stupide histoire de taxe, c'est triste..._

 _(4) Les chrysanthèmes sont les fleurs qu'on offre traditionnellement aux enterrements..._

 _Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps du lire cette fic (et un plus grand encore à ceux qui prendront le temps de la commenter !)_

 _Que la Pythie soit avec vous et à la prochaine !_

 _Nerya_


End file.
